Future In My Hands
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: "Shut your eyes let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight.The rest will watch their future die, buried alive! say goodnight" Endou Kanon has to what? Save the world again? Or save his life? Mostly AU sorry 4 sucky summary rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

My name is Endou Kanon. I am 15 years old, and I currently go to Raimon High, first year. Yes, I am related to the great Endou Mamoru and Endou Daisuke, but I look nothing like them(in my opinion.) In fact, I look more like my great-grandpa on my mom's side: Utsunomiya Toramaru.

OK! Enough with my info, and on to the main dish!

**Normal p.o.v.**

"KISS ME, KI-KI-KISS ME. INFECT ME WITH YOUR LOVE AND FILL-"

"Ugh...damn why now? I was in the middle of a dream!" Kanon yawned, stretching his lightly tanned arms out. Turning off his alarm, he got up and sighed, "Great. Another boring day of school...f my life."

Going downstairs(after putting headband on) Kanon went to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal when he noticed- "OH SHIT! I'M LATE!" He quickly grabbed his bag and bolted out the door at lightning speed. "I'm gonna make it! I swear I will-" _Screech!_ In front of him was a sea- green haired teen about his age with purple eyes standing right in his way and staring at him. Kanon looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Umm...excuse me but...WHY ARE YOU IN MY WAY? I'M LATE TO SCHOOL HERE!"

"School? What school? You don't look like your going to school." The guy said.

"Wait what? No! I go to Raimon High!" Kanon complained, clearly confused on what this guy was saying.

The teen chuckled a bit, but quickly regained his composure,"Really? A high school student, well, at least in this area, doesn't dress like that here."

Looking at himself, Kanon gasped as he saw his choice of attire: a white shirt and his boxers. Looking back up, he said in a cautious tone of voice,"Who are you exactly? Do I know you from somewhere?"

The sea-green haired teen smirked and whispered, "Kiyama Kakushi. And yes, I have been haunting your dreams for the past month now. In fact, I should be dead."

"D-dead?"

"Yes. I was killed when I was...12?13? I don't know. Somehow though, I was revived, but on one condition: I had tell you to go back to the past again."

Kanon looked at him like he was crazy, "The past? Again? Why should I-"

"Apparently, if you don't, your existence could be at stake. Ya see, your ol' grandpa Mamoru has gotten in a, little, say struggle. Like life or death. This could lead to you not being alive, which leads to, Ogre not being defeated."

"Wait...are you serious?"

"Who said I wasn't? I'm gonna give you 1 hour to pack, cause this time, your going to school in 2012."

**Day 1, time 10:34am**

I ran to my house as fast as I could after I met him. Since he reminded me, I remembered the struggle with Ogre, and how the world, I think, rested on my shoulders. Well, now my life is in my hands. I don't know how to explain this but, is that Kakushi guy for real? What will I have to do to be able to have this accomplished? What name will I go under? Does great-grandpa remember me? Let's see...how about...Satoru Kanon. Na, to odd. Maybe...Kobayakawa Kanon. Bleh. Sawada Kanon? I dunno. I guess I'l see when the time comes. How will I cope living in the past? So much stuff that won't even exist! I'm pretty sure back then was still the "Facebook" era. Now it's all about "iLiteSpeed", which is almost like Facebook, except you can post things just by thought(which reminds me, I won't be able to update mine for a long while. Great.).

Back to Kakushi. He handed me a file folder with pictures of these...familiar faces. Almost like they were my great-grandpa's friends, except they're not. They are after him and his future wife. Why though? Man, so many questions! It's like a river of them! But if there is one thing I can write down from that folder, is this:

"_Shut your eyes let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight_

_The rest will watch their future die, buried alive! say goodnight_

_It's time to let out the dead, dead come alive, we wave the flag for the rest of our life_

_So shut your eyes let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight, say good night"_

It almost reminds me of my dream, black flags, blood, and me going insane. I swore I saw a red-haired girl jumping off a building. Bodies littering the ground, and ashes everywhere. I got a feeling that life is about to take a turn for the worse.

**ok minna! So uh, I was laying down when I got this awesome idea! Do you like it? Should I continue? It's kinda AU, just to let you know. As for story format, there will be regular story format, and then journal format. The last names Kanon thought of:**

**Sawada=Sawada Tsuna- Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Kobayakawa-Kobayakawa Sena-Eyeshield 21**

**Satoru- Satoru Endou. Was that Endou's 1st or last name in the spanish dub? **

**The line with the 'shut your eyes let darkness' part is from the song 'Tendencies' From Hollywood Undead. That song kinda describes this fic :) mwahaha!**

**Well, anyways, hope u like a please drop a review! **

**Ciao nyo! **

** Ringz17**


	2. Chapter 2: Exempt By Death

"Ready?"

"I guess." Kanon sighed and held on to his belongings, "Where will I stay when I'm there?"

"They prepared an apartment for you." Kakushi said.

"Who's 'they'?"

"You'll know soon enough."

**-Chapter Two- **

Entering the time machine, Kanon braced himself, not for the travel, but for when he would fall down. Ever since he turned thirteen, Kanon had lost his perfect balance. Now he was a clumsy, forgetful, highschooler.

**THUMP!** "Owww..." On top of him was his 3 suitcases, his backpack, and Kakushi.

"We're here."

"No shit. Umm...could you like GET OFF OF ME!"

Once Kakushi agreed to get off, Kanon got up and dusted himself off. Picking up his luggage, he examined the area and saw nothing special. The area looked safe. No war. No weapons. So what was this all about?

"Umm...did we enter the wrong year? Everything looks fine to me."

"You really think things would look bad once you got here? *sigh* C'mon. Let's see your new home."

They walked to a small apartment complex called 'Inazuma Bunker'. Going inside, Kanon saw no one. It appeared to be empty. Until..

"Yo Kakushi! You back already?" A voice yelled from another room.

"Yup, I found him while he was walking to school."

"Cool. Lemme see." A pink-haired high school Junior walked in. "Ahh. Endou Kanon. Thought you'd be a little shorter. You're a first year right?"

"Umm...who are you?"Kanon asked.

"Oh right! I'm Tsunami Jousuke. I specialize in...in...in..."

"We'll do introductions later. As for now, we are late to school." Kakushi said plainly.

"N-NANI!"

**[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

"Is everything ready?"

"Yea, I think so. Do you think _he's_ there yet?"

"Yup. We burn the place up, we kill both of them."

"He should've known better than to mess with us. Maybe now they will finally be able to hear us."

"Miyabino, It's up to you. You promised to carry this out. Make sure you do."

"Y-Yes,Goenji-san."

"Don't fuck this up. Or we will make you join _them_. We already had one rebel, even though he managed to escape. But thanks to him, we've gotten the resistance's base pinpointed."

"O-Okay."

"Good. Now run along. This is for Shinde."

**[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

** RING RING RING!**

"Yatta! Lunchtime!" Kanon stretched out his arms as he walked outside.

He looked around, trying to identify people from the last time he saw them. That was when a _very_ familiar voice came up behind him and asked,

"Do I know you?"

Turning around, Kanon instantly recognized the voice belonging to Endou Mamoru, his great grandpa, "I-I don't know?"

"Cool! You wear a headband too! What's your name?" Endou asked.

"Umm...uh...umm.." _Shit. I didn't make up a last name._

"Hello? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yea! I am!" Kanon said quickly.

"So what's your name?"

"Kanon. St. Claire* Kanon. I'm a first year." _Why did I say that?_ He thought to himself. Out of all the japanese last names out there, he just had to choose an American-like last name.

"Oh! Cool! So you're not from around here I take it?" Endou asked.

"Uh... yea I guess."

"Come with me! I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Okay!"

Endou took Kanon all the way to the other side of the school. While passing through the hallways, Kanon recognized a few people from when he battled Ogre.

"There you are Endou! I was looking all over school for you! Hey, who's the new kid?"

"Tenma! This is St. Claire Kanon! He's a new first year that transferred into our school today!"

Looking at Kanon a bit puzzled, Tenma just shook it off and answered, "Hi Kanon! My name is Matsukaze Tenma! I'm also a first year at Raimon!"

Others introduced themselves as Kiyama Hiroto, Shindou Takuto, Urupa Rococo, Raimon Natsumi(niece of the Chairman), Sorano Aoi, Fudou Akio and Goenji Shuuya.

"Oi, Endou. Where's Miyabino? I swore I saw him walk in today." Fudou mentioned.

"Me too. Hmm...maybe he got held in." Goenji said.

Kanon and the others continued talking and eating their lunches(actually, Kanon had to beg for food because he forgot his at the base). Kanon enjoyed being with those of the past. It was hard not to open his mouth on how these guys would end up in the future, since he did know their children, grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren.

The rest of lunch was kind of a blur. Talking. Talking. And even more talking. That is, until the building started to shake and the smell of smoke went in the air. Small rocks started raining down on the shocked group of friends. Soon, a loud BOOM! was heard. And the air suddenly got hotter.

"FIRE! EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMIDEATELY! I REPEAT! FIRE! EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMIDEATELY!" the intercom shouted across the school grounds.

"Mina...Let's go!" Aoi yelled with a shaky but loud voice.

The group packed their stuff and ran towards the exit. But Kanon didn't. He ran in the opposite direction. He ran to the birthplace of the fire. Kanon felt blind in the billowing smoke. But that didn't stop him. In fact, he had a feeling that it was the beginning of why he was sent here.

Turning the corner of the gym, Kanon saw what appeared to be a high schooler about his age, running around lighting fire and setting explosives. He had long, light purple hair arranged in spikes in the back, with one strand of hair coming down his face.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kanon shouted to the guy.

He looked up and widened his eyes in shock, "Wh-what? H-how? You're supposed to be dead now...I thought I-"

A flash of green swooped in and pinned the purple haired to a nearby wall,"Give me your name, and maybe I'll let you out alive."

"Kakushi!" Kanon yelled.

"Shh...Kanon. It's ok. You don't have any weapons on you, nor are you trained yet. Let me handle this." Turning his attention back to the purple hair, he asked again, "What is your name, and whose side are you on?"

"Tch...Miyabino Reiichi."

"Whose side are you on" Kakushi said through clenched teeth. It was then that Kanon noticed blood running down his forehead. _He must have fought others_ Kanon thought.

"Not gonna tell."

Punching Miyabino in the face, Kakushi demanded an answer.

"Ok fine! I'm with Shinde! Big deal!"

"...That's the tenth one today." Kakushi whispered.

Pulling out a knife from his pocket, Kakushi sliced Miyabino's neck in a swift motion, and then trust the blade deep into his heart.

"Th-Thank yo-" Miyabino breathed his last.

"Send him to a good place, for he was never meant for this fate." Kakushi murmured.

Kanon had a question though. Why did Miyabino say 'thank you'?

**Back at the base**

On the data computer, Hiroto(who turned out to be part of the group) was updating the resistance's bingo book on who they recently 'exempted'(or killed, in the resistance's language). Many others just hung around the base reflecting on the day, drinking(underage of course, Fudou was quite the drunkard), or sleeping. Kanon then approached a smoking Kakushi, who offered the youngster a cigarette. Kanon declined politely, and finally gathered up the courage to ask Kakushi why he did what he did.

"Umm...Kakushi? Why did you kill Miyabino? Also, why did he say 'thank you; when he died?"

"Ahh. Why did I kill him? He would've been dead anyways. He failed his mission. You see, he was supposed to kill a bunch of us resistance guys and some other people. But it didn't work. That's why he stayed in the inferno. Instead, I took him out the easy way."

"The easy way? You cut his neck!" Kanon said.

"Haha! Compared to what they do to the failures, that it nothing! Ya see.."

**=Day 2=**

Turns out, those who disobey or fail the 'Shinde'(the enemy), get killed off and join some other army. By having Kakushi cut his throat, jab him in the heart, and murmur a few words, Miyabino was exempt from further pain. It was pretty scary though, being in the middle of an attack. On you!

I learned later that, many of the people I hung out with at lunch were part of the resistance. Aoi was in charge of the food and emergency supplies, Hiroto was a computer hacker, Tsunami(who dropped out of high school) was the lazy guy of the base(he even tried to offer me weed!). I was gonna be roommates with Kakushi, Tsunami, and Midori. The leading people in this base. I guess that makes me another leader? Midori said she would 'take care of' me, whatever that means(I'm guessing it's some olden day term?).

I still have a lot of questions though. Why did they bring me here? That still isn't answered. But when I was around Miyabino, I got this, strange feeling. It was like, I knew him. Or like, I wanted to...kill him. Crush his skull. Tear his heart out, and eat it. WAIT. EAT IT? What am I thinking(or writing)! Course then again, this could have something to do with the weird dreams. Now that I think about it, human heart sounds nice...Ugh! No!

"AHHHHH!" Kanon yelled grabbing his head. He started to run towards the living room, drooling out of his mouth, and eyes glowing red.

"Shit shit shit!" Kakushi yelled, "Aoi! Get the vaccine! Hold him down! He's reacting again!"

"I can take care of this!" A raspy voice said from the window.

Turning his head swiftly, Tsunami said,"Oi! You're back already!"

Obviously not paying attention, the other guy said, "So you got to come to the past? Haha! Risky risky."

He pulled out his rifle and swung it to Kanon's head. Kanon fell back into Midori's arms.

Opening his eyes slightly, Kanon gasped lightly as he saw who knocked him out.

"E-Esca?"

**Haha! Ok guys! That's it for chappie two! Did you like it? :D well, for sure Kanon isn't normal...but that's for later chapters XD Review, comment, say hi. NO FLAMES PLEASE! **

**Thank you!**

**~KV, Ringz, Zapstar, whatever you know me as :p**


End file.
